


Always

by sillypie17



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypie17/pseuds/sillypie17
Summary: After the events of The Conjuring 2, Valak returns to torment Lorraine and finish what It started.





	1. Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched The Conjuring 2 last night and I thought about writing a story about Ed and Lorraine. I know this probably sucks but I wanted to write it anyways lol. (This chapter's short but that'll change)

_A shiver runs down Lorraine's spine as she walks down the long dark hallway leading to the basement. The feeling of being followed overwhelms her and she quickly spins around, seeing nothing but darkness behind her. She reaches for the doorknob and pushes the door open. Her heart starts pounding wildly against her chest as she stares down into the equally dark basement. She reaches for the light switch and tries unsuccessfully to turn the lights on. Fear settles in and Lorraine can sense that she's not alone as she heads down into the dreary basement. The smell of mold invades her nose as she walks down the old creaky stairs and finally makes it to the bottom step. The room was so dark it was hard to even know where she was walking to. She headed forward into the center of the basement and wound up bumping into what must have been the back of a chair or couch. Lorraine reached out and ran her hand over the object and felt a cold sheet on top of it. She reaches out beside the couch and feels a table with a lamp on top of it. Surprisingly the small grey lamp turns on and brightens the basement. She squints her eyes to adjust to the light and gets a clear view of the damp and dark basement, everything around her was covered up in dirty stained white sheets. The sound of cries startles her and Lorraine turns around expecting to see someone standing behind her, but again nothing. The cries get louder as she follows them, leading her to a white dirty door in the corner. She takes a deep breath and opens the door, the cries stopping as soon as she did. The smell of mold and something else was even stronger in this room, she felt dizzy and resisted the urge to throw up. Lorraine looked around the room and her gaze landed on the wall opposite of her. There was a tall shadow on the wall and she felt her breath hitch. The shadow began to move across the wall and the door behind her slammed shut. It reminded Lorraine of Valak, when It did the same thing at their house. The shadow stopped moving and what felt like hours was only a few seconds until it moved off the wall and charged at her. She screamed and fell into the boxes on the floor._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ed woke to the sound of Lorraine screaming beside him and reached for her. "Lorraine! Wake up, honey. You're having a bad dream." Her screams subsided and she opened her eyes to see his worried expression. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It felt so real." She mumbled into his chest and sighed.

"Was it about what happened in Enfield?"

She shook her head. "No. This was different."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I was in this dark basement and the smell of mold was so strong I felt like I could taste it." She paused and grimaced. "I heard someone crying and started to follow the sounds and wound up in front of this white dirty door. As soon as I walked into that room the cries stopped and I saw this shadow on the wall. The door slammed shut and the shadow jumped off the wall and charged at me. Then I woke up."

"Did anything look or seem familiar about the place?"

" No, beside's the shadow on the wall running at me, nothing was familiar." She said moving out of his embrace and standing up.

"That's happened before? When?"

"Here. Before we left to go to Enfield, I had a vision of Valak walking across the wall in our office and going after me." Saying the name out loud and remembering the events sent a shiver down her spine. "I wrote the name in my bible during the vision. That's how I knew it's name."

"H-" Before Ed could respond there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Mom? Daddy?" Ed opened the door and smiled at their daughter.

"Morning, honey." 

"I heard Mom screaming." She looked behind Ed and ran up to Lorraine. "Are you ok, Mom?" Judy asked looking up at her.

"I'm ok, sweetie. I just had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Well since we're all up anyways, how about a nice big breakfast?"

"Pancakes? With chocolate chips and whipped cream?"

"Of course." Ed chuckled as Judy skipped out of the room and ran downstairs.

"You better get down there and start making pancakes. With chocolate chips."

"Don't forget the whipped cream." He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. As they headed downstairs, Lorraine could have sworn that she saw something on the wall.

 

 


	2. Don't Forget

While Lorraine washed the dishes from their breakfast earlier, she glanced out the window and saw that the once clear and blue sky had turned dark and gloomy. The wind howled and lightning flashed across the sky. It wasn't long after the first flash of lightning that she heard the rumble of thunder and rain started to fall and hit the window. She dried her hands and jumped when she heard something fall from behind her.

"Ed? Judy?" No response. 

"Ed? Judy?" Again no response. She headed down the hallway and stopped outside the office door. She heard something fall inside the office and opened the door. 

"Ed?" He wasn't there, but she saw what fell. There were books lying on the floor like someone had thrown them there. She bent down to pick them up and gasped when she saw a glimpse of a shadow on the wall. The memories of being in the same room and seeing Valak on the wall overwhelmed her and she headed for the door. She reached for the doorknob and turned to see the same shadow standing directly across from her on the other wall. She opened the door and started to leave, never taking her eyes off of the shadow. 

"Lorraine? What is it?" Ed asked as he watched her stare at the wall. The shadow disappeared and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I heard something fall and came in here to look. There was something on the wall." 

"What was it?"

"A shadow. It reminded me of-" 

"Valak."

"Yes. It did the same thing, standing on the wall."

He saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her into his embrace. Why was this happening again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Here you go," Ed said as he handed her a cup of tea. 

"Thank you." She took a sip and looked out the window. "The rain stopped." 

He didn't wanna talk about the weather. "How long have you been seeing the shadow?" 

"Today was the first. Unless you count my nightmare." 

"Have you seen anything else? Had any visions?" 

"No, it's just that shadow. It's like it's only there when I'm alone. Like in my dream."

"Did you see anything else in your dream? Feel anything?"

"I could sense a presence when I walked down the stairs. I kept feeling like I was being followed the whole time." She said and took another sip.

"Do you think it could be someone or something trying to communicate with you?"

"I don't know. I-" She was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it."

While Ed talked on the phone, Lorraine stared out the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move and turned to see what it was. Her breath hitched when she saw the same shadow again. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Lorraine? Lorraine? Honey, are you ok?"

"What? Sorry, I must have zoned out. Who was on the phone?"

"Father Gordon. He has a case for us."

"Where?"

"Chicago." She raised her eyebrows. "The parent's heard about us, called the church and asked if we would come out and take a look."

"What's happening in their house?"

"Well, the little bit of information that they gave Father Gordon was, doors slamming, banging on the wall, their kids have even seen shadows of something in their room." She visibly tensed up at the mention of seeing shadows. 

"When do we leave?" She asked. 

"Maybe we shouldn't take this case."

"Why? I'm fine, Ed. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That family needs our help." 

"Ok. I'll let Father Gordon know." He stood up and Lorraine tried to ignore the quick glimpse of the shadow behind him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lorraine headed down the old creaky stairs and stopped on the last step. This time the basement was lit up and she could see everything in the room. The furniture wasn't covered up anymore and the whole room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. She noticed that there were two other doors, besides the one she had heard the crying coming from. She walked up to the door closest to her and pushed on it. The inside of the room smelt awful and she saw nothing but a bed and a closet. She closed the door and walked to the other room. This room smelt even worse than the other one and she started to gag at the smell. The sound of someone giggling startled her and she turned around. The door where she had heard the crying started to open and she slowly walked towards it. She was surprised when she saw a little girl standing in front of her.

"Hi. I'm, Lorraine. What's your name?" The girl slowly raised her arm and pointed to the wall. She felt her breath quicken as she looked to where she was pointing and saw the shadow on the wall.

"It wants to tell you something."

"What? What does it want to tell me?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Don't Forget." Before she could ask what that meant, the little girl vanished and she was replaced by Ed.

"Ed?" She reached out for him.

"Don't Forget."

"Forget what?" She watched in horror as dark hands reached around his neck and snapped it. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Nooo!" She screamed and fell down beside him. "Oh god. Ed?! No! No! Please, Ed, wake up! Please, wake up! Wake up." She sobbed onto his chest.

"Don't Forget." The little girl said as Lorraine yelled and cried for Ed.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No!" Lorraine yelled as she sat up in bed. She looked over and saw Ed sleeping beside her and breathed a sigh of relief. While she moved closer to Ed, those two little words played in her head like a record.

"Don't Forget."


	3. The Hughes Family

While they waited for the plane to take off, Lorraine watched as people boarded the plane and rushed to their seats. The sound of someone crying caught her attention and she looked behind them to see a little girl crying. There was an old couple sitting in front of the mother and her crying daughter and were obviously annoyed by the girl. In front of the old couple was a father and his bored looking teenage son, who flipped through a magazine. The last of the passengers boarded the plane and the flight attendant closed the door. She stifled a yawn and felt her eyes starting to droop. She had only gotten a couple hours of sleep before the alarm went off and she was exhausted. 

Ed looked over and smiled. "Tired?"

"A little. I didn't sleep that much last night."

"I figured. You tossed and turned most of the night. Did you have another nightmare?"

The image of Ed's neck being snapped right in front of her replayed in her mind and wouldn't stop. "Yes... I... I did." She stammered.

"Was it the same as the night before?"

"No..." She paused. "This was different." He could tell that she didn't wanna talk about it and decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when we land." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The taxi drove up the long gravel driveway, leading to a big white colonial house. The moment Lorraine laid her eyes on the house, she felt as if there was something off with the house before she even got out of the taxi. They got out, grabbed their bags and Ed paid and thanked the driver.

"So? What do you think?" He asked and nodded his head towards the house.

"Something's definitely off about it."

They walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a tired looking woman. Her long blonde hair had been tied up in a messy bun and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. 

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes? I'm Ed Warren and this is my wife, Lorraine." He held out his hand and she just stared at them. He put his hand back down by his side and asked, "May we come in?" She nodded and stepped to the side to let them in.

"Father Gordon says you've been experiencing things around your house?"

She stared blankly at them before responding, "Yes."

"Can you tell us about that?"

"Where should I start?"

"From the beginning. When did you first start noticing things happening around your house?" He asked.

"Uh... the... the children. They started to... uh... see things." Mrs. Hughes stammered.

"What kinda 'things'?"

"They saw something standing in their room, in the corner. Our oldest son, he's been seeing these dark shadows following him where ever he goes."

"Is your son the only one who sees these shadows?" 

"Yeah. My husband thinks that he's just making it up, that he's just looking for attention."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your husband?" Ed asked.

At the mention of her husband, Mrs. Hughes seemed to become anxious and nervous. "He's a-a- at work. He s-s- should b-b- be home s-s- soon." She stuttered. Lorraine wondered why she started to stutter as soon as Ed asked about her husband. 

"What else?"

"We've heard pounding and scratching on the walls, doors will open and shut by themselves, our dogs won't go anywhere near our basement, and there's this horrible smell in the attic. My husband thinks that it could just be a dead animal but, we haven't seen any up there." They shared a knowing look when she mentioned the smell.

"What?"

"Have you smelled it anywhere else in the house?"

"Yes... a little bit. The attic is where it smells the most. We used to store stuff up in the attic, but since the smell, we don't even wanna open the door."

"Have you noticed-" Ed was cut off by the sound of the back door slamming shut.

"What the hell's going on?" Mr. Hughes angrily asked.

"John, this i-i- is Ed and Lorraine Warren. They're here to help us."

John furrowed his brows and asked, "Help us with what? We don't need any help."

"With what your wife has told us, we think you do," Ed remarked.

"Oh really? And what has my wife told you?"

"She said that you've been hearing, doors opening and shutting by themselves, pounding and scratching on the walls, and that your kids have been seeing things," Lorraine explained.

"It's an old house! It's common to hear strange noises. And kids can have an overactive imagination."

"We're well aware with old house's being the cause of sounds but, your wife also said that you've been smelling something up in the attic and around the house."

"So? Like I told Elizabeth, it's just an animal." John pointed out.

"Have you found any animals up there?" Lorraine questioned.

"No. That doesn't mean that it's ghosts."

"Your right. It's not." Ed agreed. "Most of the time the smell of something, like rotting meat, can usually mean the presence of something demonic." 

Elizabeth gasped and John scoffed. "Jesus Christ." He groaned. "So first we have ghosts, now we have demons? No, you know what? I'm done listening to this bullshit that your trying to sell to me and my wife. We don't have ghosts and we sure as hell don't have no damn demons!" John yelled. The sound of a door slamming shut behind them made all of them jump, including John.

"You sure about that?" Ed quipped and looked at John, who had gone pale and was glaring at the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while of arguing with John, he finally agreed to let them investigate their house. He also let them in on the fact that he still didn't trust them or believe that the house was haunted, despite seeing a door slam on its own right in front of him. His wife, Elizabeth, on the other hand, believed fully that their house was haunted and trusted that Ed and Lorraine would help them out. 

"I can't thank you and your husband enough," Elizabeth told Lorraine as they walked through the garden.

"You don't have to thank us. We're happy to help."

"I just wish John could see that. I'm sorry for the way he acted in there. And for what he said to you and your husband," Elizabeth apologized.

"It's fine. Really, we're used to it."

"Where are you staying while your here?"

"We decided on The Drake Hotel."

"Why don't you stay here?" Elizabeth asked.

"We wouldn't wanna impose. Plus, I don't think your husband would like it if we stayed here."

"Please stay. The kids and I would feel much better if you did. You two know what to do if something happens, we don't. Please stay with us." Elizabeth pleaded with Lorraine and dabbed at her eyes that were filling with tears.

Lorraine felt tears forming in her own eyes and whispered, "Ok. We'll stay. It's ok." Lorraine wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. She had a bad feeling that Elizabeth wanted them to stay for another reason, and that reason included John.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, ready to go?" Ed asked Lorraine as she walked up to him.

"We can't leave, Ed. We have to stay here."

"Mr. Hughes won't like that."

"That's what I told, Elizabeth. She's adamant that we stay here and I told her we would. You should have seen her Ed, she was so upset." Lorraine said. 

"Ok. Ok. We'll stay with them." 

"I just hope Mr. Hughes won't be too mad with Elizabeth," Lorraine whispered and watched John glare at them through the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Lorraine sat in bed afraid that if she fell asleep, she would be back in that awful basement, watching Ed die right in front of her and not being able to do anything about it. She looked at Ed, who was sleeping soundly next to her and laid down beside him. She prayed that she would only have good dreams when she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.


	4. Another Nightmare

Lorraine rolled over in the bed and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the thin curtains on the window. She rubbed at her eyes and reluctantly stood up, grabbing the robe beside her on the chair.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked, still half asleep.

"I was gonna go downstairs and get some coffee." She said and padded over to his side of the bed.

"Or you could stay here with me in bed," Ed suggested, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"That's tempting, hun. But we can't stay in bed all day."

"But your tempted."

"Maybe I am." She whispered, leaning down to kiss him. She pulled back when the sound of something hitting the floor, a baby starting to cry and muffled shouting from the room next to their's startled her. She looked down and saw that Ed was fully awake and just as surprised as she was.

"What the hell was that?" Ed asked, jumping out of the bed and heading for the door, with Lorraine right behind him. They bumped into John who was walking downstairs.

"What?" John snapped, glaring at them.

"What was that noise?"

"A book on the nightstand in our room fell and woke Olivia up," John explained. "Don't worry, it wasn't a demon." He quipped and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's that for?" Elizabeth asked Ed, looking at the tape recorder.

"I need you to explain what you told Lorraine and me yesterday, so I can record it."

"So, start from the beginning?"

"Yep." He said and hit record.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorraine walked out to the garden and spotted John and Elizabeth's oldest son, Robert, sitting on the bench.

"Hi, Robert. May I sit?" She asked.

"Sure." Lorraine sat beside him and sighed.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"Mom said that your gonna help us." He mumbled. "Because we have ghosts."

"That's right. And if you've noticed anything happening around the house, you can tell me."

"Dad thinks that I'm crazy..." Robert paused. "I know what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"I saw this...shadow in my room. It was like it was watching and following me where ever I went. Every time I tried to show somebody, it would disappear. No wonder why nobody believes me and my dad thinks I'm just making it up."

"I believe you."

"You do? You don't think I'm crazy?" He asked.

"No, I don't think that your crazy." She said with a small smile. "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I see things too. I've also seen shadows." Lorraine explained.

"You do?" She nodded. "How long have you seen these things?"

"I've been seeing things ever since I was younger, I even saw an angel when I was visiting my mom at the hospital."

"You saw an angel? Did you tell anybody?" He asked, glancing at her.

"I tried telling my mom and the nurses, but they didn't believe me." She smiled, remembering her conversation with Janet on the swings.

"I believe you." He said, mimicking her from earlier. The sound of thunder made them jump and Lorraine glanced up, seeing dark storm clouds looming in the sky.

"Come on, let's go inside before it starts raining."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you really wanna go up there?" Elizabeth asked, staring at the attic door.

"Yes. That's where you said the smell is coming from. We need to get up there." Lorraine explained and climbed the attic ladder, Ed following right behind her. As they crossed into the attic, darkness surrounded them. The only source of light that they had was a small window in the center of the room, which wasn't providing a lot of light. Ed turned on one of the flashlights that Elizabeth gave them and handed the other one to Lorraine. The flashlights illuminated the messy room that had boxes scattered everywhere, old furniture covered in dust, cobwebs covering the walls, and the smell of rotting meat hung in the air. As Lorraine walked further into the room and the floorboards creaked, the sound of something hitting the ground made her jump and turn around. Her heart started to pound wildly against her chest when she saw the familiar dark shadow behind her. She turned around to ask Ed if he saw the shadow, and was surprised when she noticed she was no longer in the attic, but in the same dark basement from her nightmares.

_"Ed?"_   _Lorraine called out._   _She heard a woman giggling and headed towards the noise._   _The giggling led her to the same room where she heard the crying and saw Ed dying in._   _She took a deep breath and opened the door, afraid of what was behind it_.  _It was a small bedroom, with an even smaller bed, and her eyes widened when she saw Ed and Elizabeth together._

__"I'm glad John left." Elizabeth smiled and moved closer to Ed. "Now we don't have to worry about him seeing us."_ _

 

"Really? _And what did you have in mind?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist._

 

_"I want you to make love to me. Right here, right now." She said, surprising Lorraine even more._

 

_"I'm a married man, Elizabeth."_

 

_"And I'm a married woman, what Lorraine and John don't know won't hurt them," Elizabeth smirked. Lorraine gasped and watched as Ed cupped her cheek._

 

_"Ed?" Lorraine whispered, hoping that she could stop him. He pulled away from Elizabeth and glanced up like he had heard her_. _She opened her mouth to say something, when a scream cut her off and she saw the same dark shadow standing behind, Ed_. 

 

_"No!" She yelled and watched as dark hands once again reached around Ed's neck and snapped it. "No!"_

 

"Lorraine? Lorraine? Lorraine, wake up!" Ed yelled, watching her scream on the floor in horror. He grabbed her shoulder and tried to shake her awake.

 

"No!" Lorraine yelled and dug her nails into his arm, making him wince in pain. All of a sudden, Lorraine stopped thrashing around and her screams subsided. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, as if she was looking for something.

 

"Lorraine." She glanced at him blankly and moved to stand up. "What happened? I heard you call my name and then I found you like this."

 

"I don't know. I must have bumped into something and fell."

 

"Did you have another nightmare?" Ed asked.

 

"Yes. I-" Lorraine paused and breathed deeply. 

 

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said and led her down the attic stairs.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ed asked and sat beside Lorraine on the bed.

"What?"

"The nightmare that you had in the attic."

"It was nothing." She lied, not wanting to discuss it.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"No. But, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok." He said and leaned down to kiss her head. She leaned into his touch and sighed.

"There's definitely something in that attic, Ed." The faint smell of rotting meat hung in the air and she looked up.The shadow was standing there like it was watching them.

She glanced at Ed, "Do you see it?" She whispered and turned back to the wall,"Do you see the shadow?" Ed followed her gaze and didn't see anything but a blank wall.

"I don't see anything. Is it the shadow from your nightmares?" He asked.

"I don't know," Lorraine said and sighed in relief when the shadow seemed to disappear.It made her wonder if it was a coincidence and she was just seeing the same shadow that Robert had been seeing, or if the shadow from her nightmares had followed them here.


	5. Chapter 5

The nightmare was always the same. Lorraine would walk into the basement, open the door, and see dark hands snapping Ed's neck. The shadow would get closer to her, then she would wake up screaming. Lorraine was used to waking up from her nightmare and wasn't surprised to hear Ed calling her name, trying to pull her out of it.

 

"Lorraine, honey, wake up." Her screams subsided and she slowly opened her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up again."

"It's okay." He brushed back the hair from her forehead and kissed it.

She leaned into his touch and sighed, "It's always the same nightmare. Always."

"The shadow?"

"Yes. The shadow-" Lorraine paused. She knew if she told Ed that her dreams end with his neck being snapped, he would be concerned about her and wanna leave.

"Lorraine? What is it?"

"Nothing. Let's go back to bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you don't mind me asking, is Lorraine okay?" Elizabeth asked Ed, walking with him into the basement.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just, I heard Lorraine screaming last night. And it wasn't the first time." Elizabeth explained.

Ed sighed, "She's been having some nightmares."

"Is that common for her?"

"Lorraine was having the same nightmare before we came here. It's the same one every time."

"Oh." Ed looked around the basement and saw two doors.

"Where did you say the kids heard voices?" He asked.

"Over there." Elizabeth pointed to the door in the corner, "That's where they said a voice talked to them."

Ed sighed and walked over to the door, hesitantly opening it. The door creaked open and the distinct smell of rotting meat overwhelmed him, making him cover his nose. "Have you noticed the smell in here?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. It's never smelled down here before."

"It does now." He coughed and headed into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorraine smiled at John and Elizabeth's twins, Claire and Billy, and sat down across from them. The had said that they heard voices talking to them in the basement.

"Your mom and dad told me that you two have heard voices in the basement. Can you tell me what the voices said?"

"She said that she wanted to be our friend," Claire explained.

"She? Did she tell you anything else?"

"She said that she used to live here. That this used to be her parent's house."

"Did the voice give you a name?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah! She said her name is Valerie." Billy interjected.

"Did Valerie say anything else?"

"Nope. I think she was just lonely and wanted a friend to talk to." Claire smiled.

"How many times have you talked to Valerie?"

"Not a lot."

"W-" Lorraine paused when she noticed Billy smiling at something behind her. "Billy? What is it?"

"Valerie wants to play!" Billy giggled.

Lorraine froze and felt her heart racing, "When did she tell you that?"

"Right now. She's right behind you!"

Lorraine glanced behind her shoulder and felt her breath quicken. The same black ominous shadow was behind her on the wall, almost like it was watching her. She felt like she was in a trance as she stared at the wall, willing the shadow to move or do something. The sound of Elizabeth screaming managed to snap her out of it and make her jump. Lorraine hopped off of the couch and headed for the basement.

"Stay here!" Lorraine yelled to the twins and ran towards the door. She ran down the old creaky stairs and paused at the bottom step. The basement looked similar to the one in Lorraine's nightmare. She looked and saw Elizabeth pounding on a door in the corner and raced over to her.

"Elizabeth? What's going on!?"

"I don't know! Ed went inside and I was talking to him when all of a sudden, the door slammed shut." Elizabeth explained.

Lorraine pulled on the door and tried to open it, "Ed? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The door jammed."

"Can we find something to open it?" Lorraine asked and glanced around the room, seeing nothing but furniture covered in white sheets.

"There's nothing in here but boxes. Maybe I can break the door down. Stand back." Ed eyed the rotten wood and sighed. He tensed and slammed his shoulder into the door and was relieved to hear the sound of splintering wood. He slammed into the door again and it snapped open. As soon as it opened, the horrible rotting meat smell invaded their noses.

Ed winced and rubbed his sore shoulder, "Sorry about the door, Elizabeth."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at his shoulder.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." While Ed and Elizabeth headed for the stairs, Lorraine stood at the door and glanced in the room. It looked just like the room in her nightmare, boxes and all.

Ed turned around and saw Lorraine still standing near the room, "Honey? You coming?"

"Yeah." Lorraine felt even more uneasy when she saw the familiar shadow on the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You broke my door!?" John exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose. The door jammed and I broke it down." Ed explained.

"And your gonna pay for it, right?"

"John, stop. There's no need for them to pay for it." Elizabeth sighed.

"No need!? My door is broken!"

"And Ed apologized. Drop it." Elizabeth said, fixing him with a stern look.

John scowled and stormed out of the room.

"It's no issue, I'll pay for it-"

"No." Elizabeth interrupted, "You don't need to. I'll go talk to him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth sighed and pushed open their bedroom door, not at all surprised to see John sitting on the bed fuming. He glanced up and they locked eyes, letting her see the cold, rigid look in his eyes.

"John-"

"Don't." He snapped, "I'm not in the mood."

She scoffed, "Your not in the mood? Then why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You always have to pick a fight over the littlest of things."

"How is my door being broken a little thing!?" His voice started to rise and she winced.

"Keep your voice down."

"Or what? Is your boyfriend Ed gonna come and beat me up?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why were you alone with Ed in the basement?"

"I was showing him where the kids heard voices talking to them," Elizabeth explained.

"Sure," John mumbled and stood up, heading for the door.

"What are you accusing me of now?"

"Nothing. I'll be back later."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as John opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorraine huffed and rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the muffled sounds of fighting from next door. It seemed like the fighting was constant between Elizabeth and John, with the slightest thing making John upset.

Lorraine sighed and kicked the blankets off of her, accidentally kicking Ed's leg in the process.

"Ow." He groaned and opened his eyes, glancing up at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways." He admitted and stared at the wall.

"They've been fighting for fifteen minutes, how much longer can they be at it?"

"They fought last night before bed and that lasted thirty minutes."

After a couple of minutes, the voices diminished and they sighed in relief. Lorraine tugged at the blankets and laid back down.

"Now we can finally get some sleep," Ed said, closing his eyes.

_"I wish that was true."_ Lorraine thought to herself, knowing that when she closes her eyes and finally falls asleep, her nightmare would be waiting for her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ed and Lorraine had been staying with The Hughes family for three days and still didn't have enough evidence to prove to the church that the house was haunted. The only proof they had was the shadow that only Lorraine and Robert could see, besides the occasional smell of rotting meat. To John, that only proved it even more that they didn't have any ghosts.

"That's it, I've made up my mind. You two are leaving tomorrow." John said, earning a glare from Elizabeth.

"No, John! They can help us!"

John snorted at the simple thought, "How? They haven't so far, Elizabeth. They don't even have any proof."

"We need time." Lorraine interjected, "There IS something in this house."

"Really? Then how come nothing has happened? Is the so-called demon afraid to do anything with you around?" John rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat by the door.

"John, please." Elizabeth pleaded, "Please let them stay."

"We'll discuss this later. I gotta get to work." John said and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry about John." Elizabeth apologized to Ed, walking with him into the backyard.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's him, not you."

"I know, but getting John to apologize is like pulling teeth." Elizabeth sighed and raked a hand through her blonde hair.

"It seems like he does a lot of things he should apologize for."

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression. John isn't like that."

"You sure? Because what I've seen and heard-"

"He's just upset." Elizabeth interrupted Ed.

"So he takes it out on you? That's not okay, Elizabeth."

"It's not like that! He-"

It was Ed's turn to interrupted Elizabeth, "Lorraine and I have heard John yelling at you multiple times since we've been here. We can help you, Elizabeth."

Words left Elizabeth. She stared into Ed's eyes, burning with anger. "I don't need help from my husband, I need help with my house."

"Okay, I'll drop it." Ed sighed and glanced around the yard, "This is where you saw the figure standing?" He asked, changing the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorraine was standing in the kitchen at the sink and jumped when she heard the front door slam open. She poked her head out and was surprised to see John standing there.

"John? I thought you left to go to work?"

John managed a half smile, "I did. I got to the office and realized I left my paperwork I needed here." He glanced around, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She went to show Ed where she saw the figure standing." John tensed. When he turned back to Lorraine, there was no trace of his smile. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, and hard. 

John clenched his fists, "Oh? I think I'll go and say hi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John stormed into the backyard, seething with anger. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists too hard and gritted teeth from an effort to stay quiet. That all went out the window when he found Ed's arm wrapped around Elizabeth's waist. He paused behind them, neither noticing him standing there.

"I'm still a little dizzy," Elizabeth mumbled, leaning against Ed for support.

"I'll take you inside the house. Come on." Ed turned around and was surprised to see John standing behind them.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you holding my wife?" John asked, his face red with suppressed anger.

"She started to feel dizzy and lost her balance. I helped her up."

"Is that so?" John's eyes narrowed, "Why are you still holding her?"

Elizabeth sighed and moved away from Ed, "John, don't do this."

"Don't do what? I'm just asking Ed some questions." He snapped and turned back to Ed, "Why are you alone with my wife again? I thought you and Lorraine were a team, shouldn't she be here?"

"What are you implying?"

"I just find it strange how you two keep winding up alone together. I'm starting to think maybe something's going on here."

Ed stared at John, too surprised to respond immediately. "What are you talking about? Are you seriously accusing me of being involved with Elizabeth?"

"You tell me. I come home and find your arms wrapped around my wife."

Ed scoffed, "I was helping her up! It wasn't like you caught us in some passionate embrace."

"How would you feel if I 'helped' Lorraine up?"

Ed's eyes narrowed, "You touch my wife and you'll regret it."

John chuckled, "Then you better stay the hell away from mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John stormed into the house again and saw Lorraine walking towards him. "Hey, did you find Elizabeth and Ed?" 

John scoffed, "Yeah I found them. You better keep a tighter leash on Ed."

"Excuse me?"

"I walked into the yard and found your husband with his arms wrapped around my wife's waist."

Lorraine furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about? Why would he be holding her?"

"Maybe you should ask your husband. But If you want my opinion, I think something's going on between them."

At her surprised expression, he quirked a brow. She looked like she was in a daze and snapped out of it when she heard the front door slam open. Ed walked in with Elizabeth right behind him.

"Oh look, the little couple is here." John quipped.

Lorraine cleared her throat and headed for the stairs, avoiding Ed's gaze. "Excuse me."

Ed sighed and hurried after her, "Lorraine, wait!"

Elizabeth turned to John with a scowl, "Way to go, John. Are you happy now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorraine closed the bedroom door behind her softly and heard Ed's footsteps coming closer to the door. "Lorraine? Honey, please open the door."

Her chest clenched and she found herself holding her breath. "Lorraine, please let me explain." Ed heard the click of the lock and sighed in relief when she opened the door. 

"Why were you holding Elizabeth?" Lorraine asked after a minute of silence.

"Because she felt dizzy, lost her balance and I helped her up."

"Then why did John make it seem like there was something more going on?"

Ed scoffed, "Because he actually thinks that."

She shook her head and sighed as she sat down on the bed, "Why does he think that?"

"I have no idea. There's something off about that guy."

Lorraine glanced up at Ed, her blue eyes searching his face. She believed him, she just couldn't get the dream she had about Ed and Elizabeth out of her head. "Yeah."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her with a sigh. "You don't really think what he said is true, right?"

"No, of course not." She paused, surprised by the question. "All of this just took me by surprise."

"I know. I just don't want you to think there's any truth in what John said earlier."

Lorraine's gaze shifted to the wall, her eyes widening when she noticed the familiar dark shadow on it. The color quickly drained from her face, the sudden shock making her tense her muscles. Ed's eyes followed her piercing stare, seeing nothing but a wall.

"Lorraine? What is it?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, gently rubbing her arm. She closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth of his side, hoping that when she opened her eyes, the shadow would be gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I understand. We just wish we could stay and help them a little longer." Ed sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Lorraine picked up her coffee mug and took another sip, her eyes searching his over the rim.

"We'll be leaving in a few hours. We'll meet with you when we get back. See you then. Bye."

"What did Father Gordon say?" Lorraine asked after Ed hung up the phone.

"He explained that even if John wasn't kicking us out, the Church probably would have told us to leave anyway since we don't have very much proof of a haunting."

She furrowed her brow, "Don't have much proof? What about the rotting meat smell? What about the damn shadow I keep seeing every time I turn around?"

She looked up to find his concerned gaze on her, "Your still seeing the shadow from your dreams?"

Lorraine nodded and felt cold tears stream down her face, "It's always there." She paused and wiped at her eyes, "Always watching me."

Ed reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He hadn't realized how much this shadow had been affecting her, "You think the shadow from your dream has followed us here?"

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~

Lorraine paused underneath the attic door, the feeling of dread overwhelming her. She reached up, pulling the attic ladder down. Lorraine slowly climbed up and peered into the dark, gloomy attic. The sunlight shined through the dusty panes of glass, illuminating the room slightly. There was something off about the room, something she could sense the first time she and Ed came up here. The air was icy cold and even though Lorraine was the only living soul in that room, she had a feeling that something else was watching her every move. 

The floorboards creaked under her as she walked further into the attic, the sound of something falling onto the floor made her jump and turn around. She felt her heart hammering against her chest as she realized she was no longer standing in the attic. The room she was now standing in was just as equally dark as the attic, but she felt even more uneasy in this room. She glanced nervously around her, her skin crawled as the fear that started in the pit of her stomach began to rise. 

Terror washed over her, the hair on the back of her neck rising when she noticed the shadow in front of her on the wall. She felt paralyzed to the spot, the menacing shadow holding her in a tightening grip. "What do you want!?" She finally managed to scream out.

A high pitched scream roared through the room, making her cover her ears and step backward. She tripped on the stacked boxes behind her and fell, her head hitting the floor with a sickening thud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I wish there was more we could do." Ed apologized, setting their bags into the trunk of the cab. 

"Me too." Elizabeth sighed and raked a hand through her hair.

The church would have told us to leave anyway if John hadn't beaten them to it. They would feel like we didn't have enough proof of a haunting."

"What about the smell in the attic? You yourself said that meant a demonic presence. Isn't that proof enough?" Elizabeth asked.

"They need more than just a smell."

"Then why don't you stay and get the proof you need?" She asked, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't understand how they could come to help them, then just leave without fully helping them with the house. There is something wrong with their house and Elizabeth had been so relieved when they showed up to help them, finally feeling like everything would be okay. Maybe John was right, maybe she had been too naive with thinking they could actually help them.

Ed hated everything about this. Seeing Elizabeth wiping at the tears falling down her cheek made him feel awful. He wished he and Lorraine could stay and help them, but he knew they couldn't. They couldn't force John to let them stay, especially when John didn't fully believe there was anything wrong with his house. "John wouldn't let us stay here any longer anyway." 

Elizabeth scoffed, "Isn't that just an excuse?"

"Your husband has made his feelings about Lorraine and me, well mostly me, very clear. He doesn't want us here."

"I could talk to him, make him change his mind. I could-"

"I doubt that would work." He interrupted, "John seems to think I came onto you, which I never have. He then went and told Lorraine this insane story about you and me, telling her that he found us in the garden with my arms around you, making her think something happened between us."

"Lorraine knows that's not true, right? Did you explain to her what really happened?"

"Yeah." Ed slammed the trunk down and glanced around, "Have you seen Lorraine?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. No, I thought she was grabbing the rest of your stuff."

"I have all of our bags," Ed mumbled and headed for the house.

~~~~~~~~~

"Lorraine?" Ed called out, glancing in the kitchen and living room, "Lorraine?"

"Maybe she's upstairs in your room," Elizabeth said, motioning to the stairs.

Without a word, Ed crossed to the stairs, with Elizabeth close behind him. Once they climbed to the top, Ed noticed John and Elizabeth's oldest son, Robert, standing under the open attic looking up. Robert seemed motionless, almost like he was frozen. 

"Robert? What are you doing, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

He didn't respond, he kept his eyes locked on something in the attic. "Have you seen Lorraine? Ed's looking for her so they can leave."

Robert's gaze snapped over to Ed, "Up there." He murmured and pointed up to the attic. 

"The attic? What's she doing up there?" Ed asked no one in particular and headed over to the ladder. He slowly climbed up and glanced around the attic, still not seeing Lorraine, "Are you sure she went up here?"

"It wanted her to go up there. It wanted to show her." Robert stated blankly, never taking his eyes off of the attic when he spoke. 

The familiar feeling of dread crept up from the pit of Ed's stomach at Robert's words. Was Robert talking about the shadow Lorraine keeps seeing? If so, what did this shadow want from Lorraine? Why does it keep showing itself to her? "Lorraine? Lorraine!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lorraine stood up and breathed deeply. Her head spun as a spell of dizziness ran through her. She immediately knew she wasn't alone, she knew the shadow was hiding somewhere in the dark room. "What do you want!? She asked again, this time receiving no response. "Who are you!? Why do you keep doing this!? Just show me who you really are!"_

_The color quickly drained from Lorraine's face when the shadow finally revealed itself to her. "Valak." She whispered and backed against the wall for support. She should have known. Valak let out another high- pitched scream, making Lorraine wince and cover her ears. She slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest, "Tell me what you want!"_

_Valak raised an arm and pointed to the side of the room. Lorraine glanced over to where Valak was pointing and gasped. There was a dirty white door in the corner, just like in her dreams. She stood up and headed for the door, making sure she kept her gaze on Valak, who watched her every move. Her hand found the door and she turned the knob, pushing aside the door. The room was empty, besides a couple of boxes piled up in the middle of the room. Her breath quickened, however, when she noticed it was the same room from her dreams. The room where Ed's neck is snapped._

_She turned to leave the room when suddenly the door slammed shut, trapping her inside. "No! No No No No!" She exclaimed and pounded on the door._

_"Lorraine." She spun around and saw Ed standing in front of her. She could no longer control her hands, they were shaking in an odd trembling way._

_"Ed? No No No! Stop!" She screamed, knowing what was gonna happen next._

_"Don't forget." She watched in fear as the dark shadow appeared behind Ed._

_"No! Stop! Stop! Please, don't do this! Please, stop. Please. Please!" A sob escaped her and she covered her face with shaking hands, "Please stop. Please." She begged, the sound of her sobs echoing in the small room._

_"Lorraine." She glanced up and her eyes widened when she saw herself standing behind Ed. Lorraine watched herself wrap her hands around Ed's neck and snap it._

_"No!" She screamed as Ed's lifeless body slumped to the floor. She was the one snapping Ed's neck all along. She whimpered at the horrifying realization and felt her legs give out._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ed heard a small whimper and turned around, the color draining from his face when he saw Lorraine on the floor. "Oh my God! Lorraine!" He exclaimed and rushed to her side, "Lorraine? Can you hear me, hon?"

_"Ed?" Lorraine wiped at her tear-stained cheeks and glanced around, hoping to see Ed standing in the room with her._

"Lorraine, please wake up! C'mon, I need you to open those beautiful eyes for me, honey." Ed pleaded with her and wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ed? What's going on? What happened to Lorraine?" Elizabeth asked and worriedly glanced down at Lorraine.

"I don't know! She must have collapsed!"

~~~~~~~~~

_"Ed? Where are you?" Lorraine asked and tried to stand up._

_"You killed him." A deep voice in her head answered._

_"What? No! No! No, I didn't!"_

_"Yes, you did. You snapped his neck. Don't you remember?"_

_"No!" She screamed, "I would never hurt Ed!"_

_The voice in her head chuckled, "Your right. But I would." She froze when Valak appeared in front of her again._

_"What do you want!?"_

_Valak charged at her and Lorraine fell back onto the floor, with Valak leaning over her._

_~~~~~~_

"Please, Lorraine! I need you to wake up!" 

"No!" Lorraine's eyes suddenly flew open and she gasped for air.

"Thank God," Ed muttered and helped Lorraine sit up.

"Ed?" She mumbled, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"I'm here, hon." He sighed, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I... I don't know." She said and kept her gaze on her lap.

"Hey, look at me." She glanced up and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Her blue eyes were cold and hard, something that was unusual for her. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped and tried to stand up from the floor, "I must have just tripped and fell."

"Did you hit your head?" Ed asked and worriedly checked the back of her head.

"I said I'm fine." She grumbled and smacked his hand away, "It's not anything to worry about."

"What? Lorraine, you were unconscious. Who knows how long you had been laying there until I found you."

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her anger rising, "I told you, I'm fine. I just wanna go home."

Ed nodded and decided to drop the discussion for now, "Okay. We're going home."

 

 

 

 


	8. Here I come

The ride back to the airport was uncomfortably quiet. Usually the silence was welcoming, this time it wasn't. Everytime Ed would try to check on Lorraine, make sure she was okay, Lorraine would snap at him and then go back to staring out the window. Her sudden change of attitude was baffling to Ed. It made him wonder if it had something to do with her fall in the attic, but she wouldn't tell him anything about it. All she would say is that she must have tripped and fell.

Once they pulled up to the airport, while Ed paid the cab driver, Lorraine got out and slammed the door shut. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. She stumbled backwards and leaned up against the cab for support. Ed glanced up and in a matter of seconds was at Lorraine's side making sure she was okay.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

She breathed heavily and reached out for Ed to steady her, "My head."

Ed was beyond worried about her. Lorraine could have a concussion, but she wouldn't let him take her to a hospital to get checked out. "We need to go to the hospital. You could have a concussion."

She shook her head, making it hurt even worse. "No! No hospital."

"Lorraine, you can barely stand up. How are you gonna handle a plane ride?"

"Please, Ed." She pleaded, "I just wanna go home."

He nodded, "Okay. Let me get the bags out of the trunk and we'll go inside."

~~~~~~~~~

Every little noise made her head feel like someone was taking a hammer to it. The couple sitting in front of them talking, the baby behind them crying, even the slightest cough made her wish they were home so she could crawl into bed and get some sleep. The baby started to wail again and Lorraine winced, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ed. "Head still hurts?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. There was no point in lying to him, he would know she was lying anyway. "Yes."

"Do you need anything? Something to drink?"

She shook her head, "I just want everyone to be quiet."

As if on cue the baby cried even louder then before. She pressed her head against the window and sighed. "Are you sure you don't want some water?"

Ed was just trying to help and she knew that, but it's like something inside of her chose to snap right then and there. "I said no!" She snapped and narrowed her eyes.

She took in a deep breath and stood up from her seat. Without a word, she walked past Ed and headed for the plane bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~

Lorraine's head was pounding. She undid her hair clips and shook out her hair, hoping to provide some relief for the pain. She could still hear the baby crying from outside the door and scowled. Why didn't she listen to Ed? Why didn't she go to the hospital?

 _"You don't need to go to the hospital."_ A deep voice in her head growled.

Lorraine's breath quickened and she leaned against the door for support. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that the voice would stop.

_"You can't get rid of me. You know that."_

Her eyes filled with tears and she slid down the door, bringing her knees to her chest. _"Let me in, Lorraine. You can't fight this."_

"No!" She forced the voice away again. Valak was growing insistent, slowly creeping in the back of her mind until-

 _"You won't win. I'll kill Ed and make you watch as he slowly and painfully dies."_  

"I can stop you. I will stop you." Lorraine said and glanced upward.

_"Is that what you really believe?"_

The pain was overwhelming, it was hard to concentrate on anything. A sudden loud thud outside the bathroom door, followed by a knock made Lorraine quickly stand up and move away from the door. 

"Lorraine? Is everything okay, honey?" Ed's voice seemed faint, then she realized that the whole plane seemed quieter.

Lorraine's face paled and she wobbled on her feet. Her vision became blurry and she tried to call out for Ed, "Ed?"

 _"Here I come, Lorraine."_ Valak giggled.

The last thing Lorraine remembered before the room went dark was stumbling backwards and her head hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

~~~~~~~~~

Lorraine's eyes felt heavy as they peeled themselves open. She woke up to the sound of Ed's concerned voice and tried to sit up, being stopped by Ed.

"Take it easy, honey. Just relax."

"Ed? What happened?"

He sighed and gently checked the back of her head, "You fell and hit your head... again. I was right outside the door and heard you fall."

"I felt dizzy and my vision went blurry. All I remember after that is falling to the floor."

"That's twice now that you've fallen and hit your head. We're going to the hospital as soon as we land."

Lorraine opened her mouth to protest when a splitting pain erupted through her head, making her stop. "Okay." She whispered and stood up.

Valak growled in annoyance,  _"Don't let him take you to the hospital."_

Lorraine pushed the voice away and followed Ed back to their seats.

~~~~~~~~~

 "You said that you fell and hit your head twice? Once in an attic and when you were on a plane?" Doctor Spencer asked Lorraine.

Lorraine nodded, "Yes. We were investigating this house and I must have lost my balance and fell."

"What happened before you fell? Did you feel dizzy? Nausea?"

She glanced over at Ed and sighed, "No... I don't think so." 

Doctor Spencer nodded, "What about when you were on the plane? What happened before that?"

"My head was hurting a lot when we got on the plane. I couldn't handle the pain... it hurt so much. I went into the bathroom and... I felt dizzy and lost my balance again. That's all I remember."

"So you lost consciousness both times?"

"I found her unconscious on the floor in the attic and in the plane bathroom." Ed interjected.

"Do you know how long she was unconscious for?"

"No."

Doctor Spencer sighed softly and wrote something down, "Have you had any mood changes, including irritability or anxiety?" 

_"Yes."_

"No, I don't think so." Lorraine answered, making Valak giggle.

_"Oh, Lorraine. Lying to a doctor now? Who's next? Ed? Oh wait... your already lying to him."_

Ed furrowed his brows. Why was she lying to the doctor about that? She already snapped at him multiple times, something that wasn't like her at all.

"Is it a concussion?" She asked.

Doctor Spencer stood up and headed for the door, "We're gonna run some tests, see if it is a concussion. I'll be back."

Once the doctor left, Ed turned to Lorraine and reached for her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled up at him, "I just wanna go home and get some rest." 

"I know." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

_"How sweet. Too bad it won't last."_

Lorraine squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push the voice away,  _"I'm not going anywhere, Lorraine. Your stuck with me."_

How she wished that wasn't true. 

 


End file.
